1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a tape dispenser, more particularly to a tape dispenser which has a cutting device that is provided with a blade protecting shield.
2. Description of the Related Art
A tape dispenser comprises generally a tape storage station and a tape dispensing port which is spaced from the tape storage station. Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional portable tape dispenser is shown to comprise a mounting frame 10 which includes a pair of spaced side plates 111 and a base plate 112 extending between the side plates 111 thereof. The mounting frame 10 has a tape storage station formed at a first end portion thereof and in which a roll 101 of packing tape 15 is mounted detachably and rotatably, and a tape dispensing port at a second end portion thereof. A positioning roller 102 is mounted at the tape dispensing port for guiding the packing tape 15 out of the dispensing port and for pressing the packing tape 15 on the surface of an object. A cutting device 12 is mounted between the spaced sides plates 111 of the mounting frame 10 adjacent to the positioning roller 102. The cutting device 12 includes a blade holding seat 120 fixed securely to the spaced side plates 111, a cutter blade 122 provided on the blade holding seat 120 and an L-shaped smoothing plate 123 which has a base portion 124 mounted detachably on the blade holding seat 120 so as to sandwich the cutter blade 122 securely between the base portion 124 of the L-shaped smoothing plate 123 and the blade holding seat 120. An L-shaped static adhesion plate 121 extends from the blade holding seat 120. A blade protecting shield 14 is hinged to a shaft 141 which is secured to the L-shaped smoothing plate 123 such that the blade protecting shield 14 dangles downward due to its weight so as to cover a cutting edge of the cutter blade 122 during normal conditions. The positioning roller 102 serves to press the adhered portion of the packing tape 15 against the desired surface.
In use, a distal end portion of the packing tape 15 is pulled out from the tape dispensing port and trained over the positioning roller 102. The distal end portion of the packing tape 15 is pressed on the desired surface by the positioning roller 102, the packing tape 15 adheres on the desired surface, as shown in FIG. 2. Under this condition, the blade protecting shield 14 is lifted by tension of the packing tape 15 so that the cutting edge of the cutter blade 122 is exposed and disposed adjacent to an extending route of the packing tape 15. The adhered portion of the packing tape 15 can be cut off by pressing the cutting edge of the cutter blade 122 toward the extending route of the packing tape 15. The static adhesion plates 121 serves to attract the distal end of the unused portion of the roll 101 of packing tape 15 thereon. An appropriate amount of force must be applied in order to permit the smoothing plate 123 to smoothen the cut strip of the packing tape 15 on the desired surface.
A main drawback of the conventional tape dispenser is that the protecting shield 14 covers the cutting edge of the blade 122 only when the tape dispenser is placed downwardly, such as when the tape dispenser is in use. When the dispensing port is disposed upwardly, the cutting edge of the blade is not covered by the protecting shield. Therefore, injury to an operator is likely to occur. In addition, the protecting shield must be manually lifted during use in order to permit a distal end portion of the packing tape to be pressed onto a surface of the object. This inconveniences the operator and prolongs the packing period.